


Sing for me

by sunflowerrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Life, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, kinda OOC, not exactly sad, slight desciption of a depressive episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrs/pseuds/sunflowerrs
Summary: "Kuro, will you sing for me?""Anytime, for as long as you want."(inspired bythis)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 29





	Sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> My first kuroken, yay!  
> I wrote this in less than two hours, it wasn't revised by a beta reader and english isn't my first language, so please let me know if you see any mistakes!  
> Work inspired by [this](https://scontent.fnvt2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-0/p526x296/94748112_2932514573463177_3875575825583570944_n.jpg?_nc_cat=1&_nc_sid=8bfeb9&_nc_ohc=qrhND71kAFwAX8uVo9Z&_nc_ht=scontent.fnvt2-1.fna&_nc_tp=6&oh=bfd816d0ee827d40167767635552f77c&oe=5ED62662)

Kuroo loved singing. Since he was a kid, everything he would do, he'd do it singing. He was bad at it, but he still did it with a passion. 

And Kenma loved it.  
  
Ever since they first met, Kenma got used to Kuroo's constant singing. He'd sing while studying, while getting ready for practice, in the bus on their way to a match and even before going to sleep. It was a cute habit from his childhood and made it to his adult life.  
  
However, adult life wasn't as easy or colorful as his early years, and there weren't many reasons to sing that much.   
  
College was hard. Volleyball wasn't as enjoyable as it used to be, even if Kuroo still loved it more than anything. Having to work half of the day and study on the other wasn't as cool as the animes he used to watch as a kid made it seem.   
  
Kuroo loved singing, but he had no reason or motivation to do so.  
  
When Kenma started on the same college as him, they decided it would be good to live together. They knew each other well, and two heads got more money than one. And they started off pretty well, the routine coming to them easily. Kuroo had always been comfortable around Kenma, and he wasn't scared to go around their apartment singing on the top of his lungs.   
  
Kenma got used to getting home to Kuroo singing, as he got used to his habit years before that. It was natural, comfortable. Homey. And, after that, it was hard to get used to the silence.  
  
As months passed by, life got harder for the both of them and they weren't together as much as before. And slowly the apartment became quieter, until it got completely silent.  
Initially, Kuroo lost his motivation to sing. Then, as things got worse, the debts accumulating and his grades going down, he started to lose other things too - his appetite, his sleep, his will to get out of bed when he didn't have to work or study.  
  
Every day Kenma would go to his room, leave him some food, make sure he was staying hydrated and sleeping well. He tried his best to keep things going in their silent home and learned how to clean and cook, became responsible for the finances and even tried his best to socialize with Kuroo's old and new friends to assure them that yes, he was fine, just busy.  
  
Kenma missed Kuroo's voice, but he couldn't bring himself to admit out loud.  
  
Sometimes Kuroo would make an effort and ate the food, and would even go as far as taking a shower even when he wasn't going out. And sometimes he'd let it get rotten in his room, only taking it out when the smell got too bad for him to handle.  
  
He had no idea why he felt like that. He never had to deal with that numbness before, the hole in his chest making him feel like it was sucking the life out of him. Kuroo had always been the bright, happy and motivated one. He was never the one to cry to sleep, he was never scared of the what the other day would bring and he never feared interacting with people, especially with his best friend. It was the first time in his life that he had to deal with his emotions going from zero to one hundred in minutes, the empty feeling being substituted with the heaviness of everything, all at once.  
  
One day, in the middle of one of those moments when his mind got filled with what if's, he called Yaku by impulse, after weeks of absence, and told him everything - how he felt, how it hurt, how he wasn't him anymore for no apparent reason - and, at some point, he started crying. Kuroo, always the strong one, was being vulnerable for the first time in his life, and he was scared.  
  
They talked for hours. Kuroo saw the sunrise while on the phone with Yaku, and it was the first good time he had in months. Yaku gave him advice and talked about his own struggles and insecurities. How adult life was being hard for him too, and that Kuroo wasn't alone.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
Kuroo knew it, be he somewhat forgot it in the past months. He got so caught up with the monsters in his head that he forgot he didn't need to be strong alone.   
It wasn't easy going back, the vicious cycle of working, studying and staying in bed so tempting to him. But he still tried his best.  
  
He would always shower and even cleaned the bathroom after. He made sure to eat most of the food Kenma brought to him and always thanked him, something he had stopped doing. He tried to slowly go back to talking to his friends, even if he didn't want to go out.  
  
And he got back to singing.  
  
It was silent at first, almost timid. Just a test, to see if it would work. He'd mostly do it alone, when Kenma wasn't home, or when he was in his room and knew the other wouldn't listen.  
  
As days passed by, Kuroo felt more and more like himself. He wasn't as loud or bright as before, that emptiness and the what if's never leaving completely. But he was better, enough to make dinner for him and Kenma, as a thank you to the boy who stayed by his side.  
  
When Kenma got home to Kuroo's loud singing for the first time in four months, he sighed relieved, a smile blooming instantly on his face. He immediately walked to where the voice came, finding a calm Kuroo setting the table, looking the most carefree and peaceful than Kenma had seen him in the past weeks. Kenma rested against the kitchen door, staring at his friend. He then breathed in, putting a serious face on, and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, thank goodness!"  
  
Kuroo looked at him, confused and flustered. "What?"  
  
"You're singing again." Kenma said simply, sitting down at his own chair. He felt Kuroo staring down at him, still confused. He smiled before looking up at his friend. "You stop singing when you're sad, and our house has been silent for the past few months" he sighed, before adding quietly "and I hated that."  
  
Everything went silent for a while. Kenma was serving out his own plate while Kuroo looked at him wide eyed.  
  
In that moment, with that one single sentence, Kuroo knew what it was like to be really loved, silently. To be known without knowing. He understood what every plate left at his doorstep, every basket of clean clothes on his room, every text making sure he'd drink water meant.   
  
He also understood why, even doing those small things, Kenma respected him and gave him space, let him get better at his own pace. In his head, and in his heart as well, everything made sense, from the very start of their friendship, with Kenma playing volleyball with him even if he didn't like it as much as he did, until now, when he showed Kuroo what real love and support meant.  
  
Kuroo didn't think much before hugging Kenma from behind, his arms circling Kenma's shoulder awkwardly as he crouched down, the chair's back getting on the way. "Thank you" he murmured to Kenma's hair.  
  
He felt Kenma smile and let out a shaky breath before putting his hands over Kuroo's arms. They stayed like that for a little while, a comfortable silence between them. Then, his voice even softer than before, Kenma asked gently: "Kuro, will you sing for me?"  
  
And Kuroo laughed out loud for the first time in a while, the sudden burst of happiness burying the emptiness down. For that, he had only one answer.  
  
"Anytime, for as long as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> I have commissions open, if you wanna commission anything please check out my [carrd](sunflowerrs.carrd.co/#comms)


End file.
